It All Started With A Bunny
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: Patricia and Jerome are complete opposites. They don't talk to each other, look at each other, they barely even brush shoulders at each other! Well, one Science project is gonna change all of that... Couples inside! Lists all couple including season 2 cast without Mick. May suggest couple if wanted. :) -M
1. It All Started With A Project

***EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER!***

**Couples: Patrome, Fabina, Amfie, Meddie**

**Hints of: Peddie, AmberxEddie, Jabian, Jara, Palfie and more**

**This takes place before season 3…So yeah! KT will ****_probably _****be in the story. I'll decide if I want her to be in it. So please enjoy! And for those who are brainless: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! ONLY THE PLOT AND THE REALLY CUTE BUNNY! (Oops, spoiler!)**

Prologue

Jerome Clarke was your typical prankster. The signature smirk, daily detention, weekly pranks… Jerome would bicker and blackmail for money all the time. People would think he was vain too, as he had called himself gorgeous numerous times. He had dirty blonde hair that he liked to style in a 'model-ish' look, pale pink lips, pale white skin, and icy blue eyes.

Patricia Williamson was a goth pixie. She likes to wear black and all that. She was fond of insulting people, calling them names, and bickering. Yet despite her rude structure, she cared for friends and was determined to find out if they were safe. She had fiery auburn hair that usually came with a purple or blue strand, she had greyish-brown eyes, and flawless skin.

The two were complete opposites. From different planets really. They would avoid each other a lot. The two wouldn't even look at each other.

Well, one science project is about to change that…

**And here's the actual chapter!**

Patricia's POV:

I walked down the school hallway in the school uniform, just as everyone in the corridor stops talking, as they had been previously gossiping about me. I knew they were talking about me because in homeroom today, I had slapped the teacher across the face for giving me a D- in Independent Reading. So, I wasn't reading. But I did read the bored face of Mr. Tyler grade the behavior section of the report card for the semester.

"You come back here Clarke!" Mr. Sweet, the principal yelled at the runaway prankster who had just whizzed past me, pushing me onto a locker.

"In your dreams, Sweetie!" Jerome yelled back, using his fellow prankster, Alfie's nickname for the teacher. They were both in my house. The Anubis house. But we barely brushed our shoulders against each other. It's not like we hated each other. We just ignored the fact the other exists. Alfie and I though, we're a bit close. We were in a club, Sibuna, with our fellow housemates Fabian, Nina, Eddie, and Amber. The club involved solving mysteries like **(You know the story…)**. Jerome was involved once, back when we were close. But when he fell in love with Mara, the nerd, we just grew apart and didn't talk to each other anymore. So, I guess it's just another one of those complicated relationships…

**_BBBRRRIIINNNG!_**

Shoot! I gotta get to class. I hurried down the hallways with my science books and arrived in the lab just before we would be announced late.

"Williamson, get in your seats!" Mr. Rydell scolded.I scurried over to my seat in the back-right corner of the room. Guess he's mad because of the incident at homeroom. "Today, we will start a new science project _(cue the groaning class). _We will be studying animal behavior. You will work with a partner _(partner? I better be allowed to work alone. And look, everybody's looking at their besties hoping they would be partners…) _–and I have already chosen your partners… _(cue groaning class…again)_ As I was saying, you will work with a partner and an animal-"

"Can I have a tiger?" Alfie shouts from his seat, as the whole class starts snickering except for Mara, Fabian, who was also a nerd, Nina, who was a nerd as well, and Mr. Rydell.

"No. Now, let me speak-with your partner, you are assigned to take your animal to at least 5 places to see how they react. You must record their reactions and graph or chart it. Now, your partners: Brad and Nina, Tasie and Burkely, Amber and Alfie, Ana and Alex, Mara and Eddie, Eugene and Jade, Eleanor and Louis, Taylor and Harry, Fabian and Nina, Jai and Ariana, Max and Lauren, and lastly, Jerome and Patricia."

And that's was when my life ended.

**If you noticed I changed a few names, then yes I did... To my favorite celebs!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	2. It All Started With A Name

***EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER. JUST A NOTE THAT AMFIE IS TOGETHER, PEDDIE HAS KISSED BUT AREN'T DATING, FABINA IS ON BUT JOY IS STILL TRYING, JARA IS ON!***

**Hey hi ho-di-ho! Special thanks to Ryan for being my first reviewer, Guest (who did not have a name) for being my second, and MidnightCat2000 for being my third reviewer and my first favorite. I'm so happy that you guys decided to consider my story as actually being decent, so thank you again! And, I will be doing slight Neddie for all the Neddie shippers too, as I had forgotten to mention this in the first chapter. And for those brainless dudes: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT, MR. RYDELL, AND THE BUNNY!**

Jerome's POV:

No way was I going to be able to work with Trixie without killing the animal we were working with. I mean, I don't hate her. We had amazing, undeniable chemistry before Nina came around, but because of my teensy crush, I decided to get jealous and get involved with this 'Cup of Ankh' stuff. When we started to grow distant, I fell in love with Mara, and when Eddie came along, we barely even looked at each other anymore. **(Lol, slight reference to my one-shot)**

"Amber and Alfie, you will have a turtle; Fabian and Nina, you will be working with a parrot; Mara and Eddie, a cat; Patricia and Jerome, a rabbit," Mr. Rydell announced. **(I skipped the other useless characters because I'm pretty sure you don't give a bubbles for that)** "You will pick up your animal up here in the front after class. This project is due by the end of the week."

**BRRIINNGG!**

"Just in time too, class dismissed." I looked at Patricia at the back of the class, as everyone gets up to pick up their animal and leave with their partners. She snarls at me, and I smirked back.

She gets up, and makes her way over to me. "Well, we have to work this out sooner or later. Let's get going," she says, walking to the front of the class.

"So, what made you pair Trixie and I together?" I asked, as Mr. Rydell hands the cage to Trix. "I mean, we barely talk to each other."

"Never _ever _call me that nickname _ever _again slimeball," she threatens, calling me the nickname she gave me two years ago. She just decided to give it to _Eddie Miller_ now. "Anyways, let's walk home together. That'll be the first destination on recording little Jatricia's **(I chose this name because Patrome or Jertricia doesn't sound like a bunny's name) **reaction on areas."

Mr. Rydell grinned sternly. "Cooperation and teamwork is part of your grade Clarke," he warned. "Now, head off! You teens better go to your assigned house before trouble grows. I've had enough messes to clean up for a day." So, Patricia and I head out of the class, the rabbit in the cage in Trixie's hands.

"Ok, first of all, Jatricia is her name? And second, let's choose a more accurate area. I've failed two of my classes already, so I can't risk failing another or I'll be in the same grade twice in a row," I complain to her.

She rolls her eyes. "Jerome and Patricia equals Jatricia, I thought with your oh-so-smart mind, you'd be able to figure it out on your own. And fine! We'll choose a more 'accurate' area!" she replies in annoyance. We stay silent for a while, stopping off at mine then her locker to grab our books and such. "Well? Let's go!" I walk with her down the halls and out of the school.

We stay silent for a while. It was an uncalled for silence though. Patricia decided to break it. "So, do you really think we can pull this off? I mean, it's obvious we don't know each other that much anymore. Especially after that Sibuna stuff," she whispers.

I had to think about this question for a while. She was right, after Nina came and Joy disappeared, our friendship just fell apart and disappeared into thin air. "I miss you so much Trix. And I never wanted things to go wrong between us," I reply with honesty. She just nods in reply. The rest of the walk to Anubis House was full with a comfortable silence, besides the occasional background sounds. Once we got to the house, we changed out of our uniforms and put on our regular everyday clothes and met up in the common room with Jatricia.

"Aww, cute bunny! I have to work with a stupid turtle, and that also goes to Alfie," Amber says while walking in the common room, petting the bunny.

"Her name's Jatricia, and she's a wonderful little bunny," Patricia stated, taking the bunny in her arms and hugging her. I never knew she had a soft side. Everyone did, but Patricia would never show it, especially not in front of me.

All of our other housemates walked in. **(Omg, I forgot to mention that Joy isn't in the class so she isn't doing the project with them. Sorry) **"Hey Amber, what do you think Fabian and I should name our parrot?" Nina asked the blonde.

"Either Fabina or Fina. I personally think Fina sounds more like a name than Fabina though," Amber replies with her usual sure tone.

"Fina it is," Fabian smiled, giving Nina a peck on the lips. Joy rolled her eyes and munched angrily on a blueberry muffin.

"Woah Joy, you're like female version of Mick now!" Alfie joked, receiving a death glare from Joy and a concerned look from Mara. "What? It's true!" he says, defending himself.

I shook my head. "Alfie's just happy he's working with Amber," I say, chuckling slightly. Everyone laughs except Mara.

"Jerome, that's a bit rude1 Be nice," Mara instructs. That's what I don't like about Mara. She's too…_nice._ She's such a goody-goody. I hate it. Sure she has the beauty and the brains but she's not Trixie. Mara doesn't have the beautiful red hair, full grey eyes-woah WHAT? I like Mara not Patricia. And sadly, that's that.

"Whatever Mara," I mumbled.

"Anyways, our turtle will be named Sparkle," Amber smiled brightly.

"We did not decide on that Ambs," Alfie stated. Amber glared at him. "Actually, Sparkle is a _wonderful _name!" he exclaimed nervously.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, our cat is named Maddie," Mara announced. "It's the combination of our names Eddie!"

"I think it's a good name" Eddie grinned at _my _girlfriend. Though surprisingly, I didn't care. Maybe this project _will_ turn out good. If Patrome happens, thank you Mr. Rydell!

**That took me an hour to finish! In between eating spaghetti and helping my little brother and his friend play video games… Anyways, fun fun fun! That was fun to write! And please follow me on twitter mysteryHOA. (Without the period of course…)**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	3. It All Started With A Little OOCness

**Hey hi di-ho-di-ho! So sorry for not uploading yesterday! Also, this character is very contains a lot of OOCness and is Rated T for one swear word that is censored with an asterisk and is repeated twice. And just so you know: I'll be uploading _usually_ on Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays… I maybe won't upload sometimes on those days… But what happens, happens right? Anyways, here it is!**

**Me: Hey Eddie, do the disclaimer for me please! *bats eyelashes***

**Eddie; I'M EATING HERE!**

**Me: lozer… Trix, do it?**

**Patricia: 20 pounds?**

**Me: …fine…**

**Patricia: MGHelene doesn't own anything… Though she wishes she owns Eugene Simon or Brad Kavanagh though…**

**Me: THAT'S A LIE!**

**Everyone: mhmm…**

Eddie's POV: **(totally unexpected and possibly OOC…yeah…)**

Ugh…Patricia is flirting with that…_thing_ again… I know Patricia and I aren't and never have dated or kissed before, but c'mon! Look at her… And when you turn your head that weirdo is smiling right at her... Ok, so I'm jealous. Why am I even jealous? Jerome's dating Mara anyways. There is no Patrome going on! Ever. Period. Discussion over.

"Will you shut up slimeball?" Guess who said that… If you said Patricia, you were right.

"Well sorry Trix, you'll just have to deal with it," Jerome said cockily. Ugh. Such a player. I wonder if Mara knows about this…

Patricia burst. "Look Jerome: If you don't want to die, you're just going to have to shut up and tell me what the bunny is doing!" _Yo, Patricia's gone ballistic. _I think as I stroke Maddie, our dumb, Siamese cat who was currently sitting on my lap.

"Patricia, calm down," Alfie said with a mouthful of hoagie. I may have taught Alfie how to make one and now he is possibly in love with the American delicacy. She just rolls her eyes and angrily jots down some more notes in her notebook.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Alfie!" Mara scolded, walking in the room and sitting beside me. I hand her Maddie and sip from my mango smoothie. "So, places? We have to come up with at least ten," she asks me.

"TEN?! I thought we only had to do 5?" I question her.

Amber rolls her eyes. "Miss Brainiac here wants to have a perfect score," she scoffs, applying another layer of manicure onto her left pinky.

"Umm, excuse me? Us smart people will be richer than all of you," Nina jokingly smiled. **(…That is so OOC…)**

The rest of us just chuckle (or in Amber's case, giggle) and roll our eyes.

"Anyways, so Fina, what do you think about this crazy environment?" Fabian smiled at the parrot. The parrot squawked back. "CRAZY _SQUAWK_ WEIRD _SQUAWK!_" it said. Then, we all burst into laughter. "_SQUAWK!"_

Jerome grinned. "What do you think Victor thinks about all these animals in the house?"

"I think he thinks they're stupid… Because they are…" Joy replied snobbishly. B*tch. **(Sorry, I don't swear. But it seemed like Eddie's character to think like that :))**

"That's rude Joy!" Mara told her coldly, which was very out of character for her. But I kinda admire her for that… Wait WHAT? I like Patricia and Mara's with Jerome. I have nothing to worry about

Joy just rolled her eyes. "Joy, when I said 'speak your mind', I didn't mean be rude to every single person in the house!" Patricia said. I wonder what she meant by that.

"Oh, right, because it's your job," she smirked, storming out of the room. I wonder what's got her mad. **(You guys vote if you want Jeddie!)**

Nina's POV: **(I forgot to mention, all the girls in Anubis house are in the Anubis Sisterhood, but KT just isn't here though)**

Wow. Joy just totally broke the Anubis Sisterhood bond. I can't believe her… "Girls, in the kitchen?" I ask suggestively. They all nod and walk in the kitchen with me. "Joy just totally broke our bond!" I exclaim.

"I know! What's gotten into her?" Mara replied.

"She's gone ballistic!" Patricia added.

"Something must be bugging her," Amber suggested.

"You don't think?" Patricia asked…

"Fabian," we all say, agreeing. They all stare at me.

I roll my eyes at this. "C'mon, she's just upset that Fabian likes me now," I try to reason.

Mara jumps enthusiastically. "Oh, c'mon Nina, you know Joy still has feelings for Fabian1"

"Oh please, everyone does. It's way too obvious," Amber replies.

Patricia nods. "I can't believe my old best friend is such a jerk, a priss, a b–"

"B*tch?" we all say.

"Exactly."

**So that was it! I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday again! Sorry for so many A/N's! You're probably annoyed. Sorry for the swears! Hehe, I'm sorry for so many things… :( Sorry for that…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed that! I definitely enjoyed that!**

**So if Mara seemed OOC, you'll understand why later… Nina being OOC was nothing, I just needed one of the nerds to be all out at that moment and Fabian and Mara didn't seem like the type to do that.**

**So please vote in the comments if you want Jeddie! As I had previously stated, you may suggest couples. And so, many couples will break down, get together with someone else, break down, and get back together, and etc… Some couples will have very little moments and would possibly just stay friends but have an undeniable friendship or something…**

**So yeah!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	4. It All Started With A Mission

**Hey people-people! Thank you to Random Reviewer yet again for being awesome and reviewing my stories So far, Random Reviewer has been the only review since yesterday's update. :( But I don't care actually… Anyways, all the reviews have been amazing and they inspire me to keep writing! P.S. This chapter takes place after school on Day 2 of the project. :)**

**Me: Jo-**

**Joy: Ya, I get it disclaimer! MGHELENE OWNS NOTHING CUZ SHE IS ONLY SOME BUMB WRITER!**

**Me: :(**

**Fabian: What's gotten into her?**

**Me: I'll incorporate this into my story… hehehe…**

Amber's POV:

Alfie and I were sitting in the common room after school today. Everyone else was seated in here doing their own thing.

And I don't know why but everyone's been acting really weird ever since we were given these animals for our Science projects. Patricia seems nicer, Joy's been acting snobbier than ever, Nina seems more…Patricia (I mean, she would never swear!), Mara's been a lot more enthusiastic or…open-minded, Alfie's acting like Mick or Eddie (with all that food he's eating? Eww…), Eddie seems more distant to us more than ever, Fabian's been insulting people (Jerome must be rubbing off on him), and Jerome has been flirting with Patricia and hasn't been talking with his girlfriend! What happened?

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Patricia scolded the tall blonde.

Mara just rolled her eyes as she hugged Maddie closer to her. "Will you two shut up? Maddie is trying to meditate!" Woah, she's gone Willow… **(Willow is a student in the boarding school; she's been in it longer than Nina. It was hinted in season 3. Oh and Willow is weird and cats don't meditate…so I referenced her…)**

Jerome just surprisingly ignores it. No! Is Jara going to fall apart? "Trix-"

"Don't call me that!" she interrupted. Everyone knows that she liked the nickname though…

"Oh, come on Trixie, you know you like the name…" Alfie teased. Ok, so everyone's a little normal but there is a difference.

Patricia, surprisingly, just gave in. "Fine, I really like the name. I just said I didn't because Jerome, of all people, has a nickname for me," she replied. I turned to Eddie, he didn't even flinch. I mean, doesn't Eddie have a nickname for Patricia? Yacky or something? And why would Patricia just give in like that?

"Fabian!" Nina yells. My head turns towards Fabina at the dining table to see Nina covered in parrot poop.

Fabian gets up frantically. "Oh my, Nina are you ok?" he says, trying to help her get cleaned up. Though, I do notice him snickering a bit.

"Do I look ok to you? Fabian, why would you do this?" Nina screams. I get up and grab a towel for Nina. "Don't touch me Amber! UGH!" she exclaims, stomping up to the girls' washroom upstairs. What's gotten into her? What's gotten into everybody?

Joy smiled. "What are you smiling about Joy? Happy that Nina's sad? That Fabian and Nina are fighting?" Jerome asked rudely at her. Joy smirked madly, and without saying anything, stomped upstairs to her room.

Snob.

"So, Eddie, Maddie feels excited about the wonders of this room of Egyptian artifacts," Mara dictates. "Write that down. Eddie? Eddie?! EDDIE!"

"Wha-what? Where am I?" Eddie yells out.

"You were dozing off, Eddie. Now write this down: Maddie feels excited about the wonders of this room of Egyptian artifacts and weird teens," Mara says.

Eddie shakes his head. "He isn't doing anything! How would you know he's excited!?" he bursts. Woah, he has some _real_ anger issues.

"He?! It's a 'she' Eddie! That's why _her _name is _Maddie!" _Mara corrects. What's gotten into them? "Whatever! I can do this project by myself!" Mara says, storming out of the room. Eddie's not the only one with anger issues around here.

"Eddie! That was rude!" Patricia scolded.

He just shrugs it off. "Whatever, yacker." Omg, he just totally cut the line! But unexpectedly, Patricia doesn't come up with some snappy comeback. Instead, she just gets up and leaves. Jerome follows her.

"Trixie! Look what you've done, Eddie!" Jerome exclaims.

"Whatever, Jerry. Just go run after your 'girlfriend'," Eddie says without a care in the world. How rude! Jerome just keeps following Patricia.

Alfie smiles, trying to get rid of the tension. "This is delicious!" he declares, stuffing a messy sandwich in his mouth.

"Ew, that's disgusting Alfie!" I state, moving away to a different couch.

"What?" he replies with a full mouth. I just make a disgusted face at him.

Fabian laughs, "Oh, that's hilarious Alfie! You look like a baby chipmunk!" Ok, since when was Fabian all rude? Wasn't that Eddie's thing?

"I'm just gonna go…" I state awkwardly. I don't know what's going on with everybody, but I'm going to find out.

**Ta-da! Lol… Anyways, so this chapter gives everyone another mystery to solve. Next chapter will get more into the project and will show all of the teams' progress in the project. P.S. It's Family Day! No school for me!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	5. It All Started With A Few Break-Ups

:)** :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Wanna know why I'm happy? I just got home from the UofA for a special Women in Scholarship, Engineering, Science, and Technology program here! It's quite funny that I was chosen since only four girls could go since my Science section in my report card only has one Excellent, and the rest are proficient. :( But I still got in anyways!**

**Me: So, Jerome... *batts eyes flirtasiously***

**Jerome: I think my girlfriend's calling me! *leaves***

**Me: I JUST WANT YOU TO DO THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER!**

**Jerome: *turns around* Oh, ok... MGHelene doesn't own anything. She owns only the plot and the animals.**

**Me: Thanks! Oh and, the plot thickens?**

**Jerome: *sighs* Oh ok... "And the plot thickens as they say."**

**Me: *FANGIRLING!***

Anubis News/My POV: **(The ones bolded are what the 'anchor' says in the 'news' and the bold ones in closed parenthesis are author's notes)**

**I am MGHelene, your most favorite and awesome host reporting not live from my own computer in the Himalayas where I am searching for evidence on Bigfoot! Well...I'm just at home... :( Anyways, this is Anubis News! Your all-around gossip center on theWell, now to Anubis house. Everyone was off on their own doing their projects. After Meddie finally compromised, Alfie got over being horrifyingly disgusting, Fabina made up again, and Patrome stopped fighting _too _much, each team finally started on their projects.**

_At Lake Lachrymose... _**Let's go to Lake Lachrymose with Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke, and Jatricia the bunny!**

"So, two teens and a rabbit," Jerome replied to the old man at the counter for boat sales.

The old man raised a grey eyebrow in confusion. "A rabbit? There ain't no rabbit goin' on my boats!" he yelled at the two. **Ooh, harsh!**

"Please sir! We're doing a school project," Patricia explained politely, while smoothing out the edges of her fiery-red hair. **Ooh, that's some serious 'out-of-characterness'. Looks like the teens are going through some tough times!**

The old man thought about it. He hesitated for a moment, then replied. "Oh fine! That'll be 10 pounds per person and an additional fee of 5 pounds for the rodent!" **Wow, some old guy he is...** The man assisted them with the boats after receiving the money. "Don't sink..." The two teens with Jatricia boarded the canoe. Jerome was pushing and pulling the oars back and forth.

"That old man! So stupid!" Jerome complained.

Patricia frowned. "Um, you shouldn't be rude! You're lucky he actually let little cutey-patootsie Jatricia on," she told Jerome, as she cuddled the bunny in her arms. Jerome smiled at the sight of the softer side of his old crush. **EEP, PATROME! And no, I am not Amber Millington.**

"Oh, fine," he smiled. Patricia took out her notebook and pen, and started jotting down notes based on what she's observed on the bunny's reactions so far. "What are you writing?" Jerome asked.

Patricia smiled gleefully. "What Maddie's doing: she's nibbling on that carrot you gave her a minute ago." Jerome laughed at the girl's new tactics. He never was used to a happy Patricia. And even if the Patricia he fell in love with was different, he couldn't help but fall in love with this one. He couldn't really help it, but he used Mara. He loved Mara, just as a friend.

There was no easy way to say it:

But Jerome loved Patricia.

_At Cafe la Blanc... _**Let's talk a look at Cafe la Blanc with Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, and Sparkle the turtle!**

Amber Millington smoothed out the edge of her newest, pink skirt. "Beau, do I look okay?" she asked her boyfriend, who was currently stuffing a muffin or two in his mouth at once. Amber was disgusted. She had never seen Alfie Lewis in this way. **Yo, Alfie? You better shape up or else your girlfriend will be no more! **Alfie then examined her from head-to-toe: her blonde hair was pulled back with a pink, butterfly clip, she had a white sweater over a hot pink tank top, a light pink skirt, and to top it off, she had put on a pair of pink Gerard Marci pumps. **(I invented this brand) **

"Oh, Amber, you look amazing as always," Alfie commented with a mouth full of cookies and such. Amber made a look, disgusted at her beau. **Ooh, this is getting good!**

Amber rolled her eyes. "Can you not?" **Guess she notices their OOCness...**

"Not what?" Alfie replied, stuffing another muffin in his already full mouth. Amber yet again rolled her eyes in digust. "So, how's Sparkle reacting to this environment?" Amber took a sip from her cup of French Vanilla coffee.

She sighed. "Alfie, we need to talk," she mumbles in a serious voice. Alfie stops chewing.

"What do you mean?" he asked. **No...** Amber's heart stopped along with Alfie's. His heart stops in horrible realization. "We're breaking up."

_At Liverpool Park... _**Now, let's go to the Liverpool park with Fabian Rutter, Nina Martin, and Fina the parrot!**

Fabian Rutter scribbled observations down on his notepad, as the annoying parrot yakked on about the 'annoying' peacefulness at the park. The group was having a picnic at the park, both a date and a study time for the couple. He glanced at Nina for a second, and saw her smiling at him. "Do I have orange juice around my mouth?" he asked his girlfriend, as he grabbed a napkin.

Nina rolled her eyes rudely. "Ugh, you're so full of yourself!" Nina exclaimed at the boy. Fabian ran a hand through his hair in confusion.

"Since when have you been all snobby like Joy?" Fabian asked in an annoyed manner.

"I'm just all cranky that's all," Nina mumbled. **Do I see a fight forming here? **Fabian rolled his eyes and continued writing down observations angrily. With all the craziness that's been going on, everybody hasn't been acting like themselves. Their lives were now full of betrayal and secrets. And Fabian didn't like it one bit. And neither did the others but of course, that was life.

Fabian rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you be a little more considerate though?" Nina asked, crankily, petting Fina's feathers.

"Couldn't you be less of a witch?" Fabian retorted. **No...** Nina stifled a laugh. **What? That was unexpected...** Fabian raised his eyebrow.

Nina smiled. "You really think that insults me?" she asks, chuckling a bit.

Fabian scoffed. "Why don't you just sit there and think about the insults I'm holding back, got it?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Nina stared at him flabbergasted. The tension grew more and more by the minute. Obviously, they were both annoyed by each other. **Fabina?**

And the most unexpected thing happened. They both said the words. The words that could break one's heart in an instant.

The words:

"I want to break up with you."

_At the Marine Biology Museum... Or in Eddie's terms, the 'Giant Aquarium'..._ **Now, let's go to the Marine Biology Museum with Mara Jaffray, Eddie Miller, and Maddie the cat! Apparently, cats were allowed in the museum...**

"And over there is the-"

"Killer whale; it is called the killer whale because-" Mara interrupted the guide. "Sorry..." she mumbled. "I'm just trying to share what I know!" she smiled, awkwardly as everyone in the tour group stared at her.

"Smooth..." Eddie whispered in her ear, his breath trickling the surface of Mara's ear. She giggled. **Yo...she's gone Willow!**

Eddie smiled. He knew just how to charm the ladies. But he knew inside, he didn't have time for this stupid project. He had work to do. Meanwhile, Mara smiled at Maddie. "Oh, Eddie, did you bring the notebook? Because I'm getting a couple of interesting reactions from Maddie," Mara asked.

"Hey, you two! If you want to get the tour, you better get on with it," the annoying tour guide, Melissa, yelled. Eddie snickered.

Mara gasped. "Oh my, look at that manta ray! Oh, and that butterfish! Oh, and tha-"

"We get it Mara! We get it... What does Maddie think about all this?" Eddie interrupted, clearly annoyed. Mara pouted, petting Maddie's fur. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? I'm just really busy, and I've got so many problems right now." Eddie tried repeatedly to reason with the glum Mara. **Do I see a new relationship coming on?** He sighs. "You know how Patricia and I have kissed but aren't official? I don't think I like her anymore." This caught Mara off-guard.

She shook her head. "You shouldn't have told me that you know," she muttered.

"I wanted to," Eddie whispered back, grasping Mara's free hand. Mara blushed at the sudden contact.

"Why?"

He confessed. "Mara, I feel like Patricia likes Jerome."

**Ta-da! I'm so sorry I like ruined every couple in this chapter! But an author has to do what an author has to do. Hope you liked that! I'll try updating tomorrow if I can!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	6. AN with a Sneak Peek!

**Hey guys! This is not an update. Sorry about that! Anyways, this isn't an update for a few reasons.**

**1. I will be working on an extra long chapter for Operation Lover**

**2. I have reread my stories and noticed a bunch of mistakes. (I will be rewriting some chapters...if not all)**

**3. I have a lot of homework and I kinda a have a friendship issue right now (I'm not in a fight! Just that there's a girl trying to get in my group and being clingy and all and it's kinda annoying and I can't think straight)**

**So, I'm dearly sorry again... But since it is against the rules to make a chapter without a story, here's a sneak peek for an upcoming story (April-ish)!**

The Anubis House is a secret headquarters for special teens. Special, as in powerful. New powers are discovered, some are lost. And maybe two destined teens are about to get hit. Hard.

You see, everyone in the Anubis House is special. Nina, being the Chosen One, an Egyptian goddess; Fabian, a vampire; Patricia, an Element caster; Jerome, a Seer; Amber, a witch; Alfie, a werewolf; Mara, a tree nymph; Eddie, obviously, the Osirian; and Joy, the Earth Priestess. And everyone thinks they're safe. But what happens when Victor brings in a bit of trouble for the specials.

Everything is not what it seems.

**This was a short sneak peek...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	7. AN again

**Hey guys! Not a new chapter again... :( I know! Stupid right? Might as well kill me now... Actually don't! NOT UNTIL I MEET THE HOA CAST! PLEASE! Anyways, PureJoy-SweetDreams (who has an amazing pen name) suggested Amber to be a siren insead. I was intrigued by the idea so...Amber is a siren now! Anyways...a small Patrome drabble so I don't get banned from the site: (I DONT OWN HOA!)**

I always had a crush on a certain blonde. Ever since before Nina came. Jerome Ezekiel Clarke was my first crush. We would always confide with each other secrets, and lies. He told me about his crush oh Mara. He told me about how much he loves her. That he loves her eyes, her hair. How much he loves her smile, and her smarts. Though the green-eyed monster practically took over me, I hid it in me. I longed for him in that party. I longed for him to call me 'Trixie' everyday. I longed for him to target me in his pranks.

When I told Joy about liking Eddie, I lied. I mean, I liked him. But I longed the name 'Jerome' to have been mentioned in that sentence. I fell in love with Eddie when we started going out. But I still longed for Jerome. Maybe Jerome and I weren't meant to be. But you know what they say: Your first crush never goes away.

And never it did.

**So there ya go! I'll try updating on Thursday! Or maybe today. We'll see... I have to go with my brother to a birthday party this afternoon so...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	8. It All Started With A Bit of Jealousy

**I AM AWESOME. That's all I really have to say. Oh and, shoutout to hoaluvpatrome567! She is amazing and I love her stories! I'm so glad she reviwed this story! Now for the story:**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer?**

**Eveyone but Alfie: I'm busy here!**

**Me: Alfie?**

**Alfie: Are you a zombie?**

**Me: no...**

**Alfie: that's exactly what a zombie would say!**

**Me: I'm pretty sure zombies can't talk... -_-**

**Alfie: Oh yeah! MGHelene owns nothing but the plot!**

Mara's POV:

"I'm sorry what?" I asked frantically.

Eddie smiles sheepishly. "I think Patricia likes Jerome..." My eyes widened. I'm gonna kill Patricia! Ya, that's what I'll do! I'll kill her! Ya, no one would suspect me! Eveyone thinks I'm too nice! "I'll suspect you," Eddie interrupts my thoughts. "You were talking out loud." I blushed a deep crimson red. "You wouldn't really murder Patricia, would you Mars Bars?" Aww, a nickname! That's so sweet.

"I would. I'm not _that_ stupid to be _that _nice, you know!" I replied.

"So you aren't too nice, huh Mars Bars?" he teases. I smiled, punching him lightly in the arm. I stroke Maddie's fur, staring at the manta ray gliding across the water behind the glass I was standing in front of. Maybe Patricia loving Jerome won't be so bad... After all, this was the first time I actually showed my real self after the project started.

_After all the projects were done... On Day 2 evening..._

Eddie and I walked into the common room to see everyone sitting there, with glum looks on their faces except Jerome and Patricia. I decided to put on my 'Willow' act before I get unmasked in front of all of them. "What's wrong?" I asked Patricia, sitting down beside her.

"Hmm, let's see...Alfie and Amber broke up, and Fabian and Nina broke up-Joy, I can see that smile," she replied sadly.

Jerome, who was _my _boyfriend, sat beside her and placed Patricia's head on his shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat it lil' Trix. It's gonna be alright. In Amber's terms, 'Fabina' is perfect for each other and 'like totally meant to be'," he said comfortingly. I rolled my eyes but the pair didn't seem to notice. I sat down on the couch next to Eddie and smiled at him.

"So Eddie, how's lil' Maddie doing? Is she eating the bunny shaped carrots?" I asked, earning a glare from both Jerome and Patricia.

He handed me the Siamese cat and replied, "I think she's doing ok..." And he drifted of to Wonderland. He's been very distant lately. I wonder why...

"Mara, I need to talk to you," a petite voice whispers. I turn around and see a glum-looking Amber. I nodded and followed her in the kitchen. "I broke up with Alfie. I don't know why I did. I mean, I really like him. But he's been out-of-character lately. _Everyone's_ been out of character lately. And I have no idea what's going on. I feel like I'm the only normal person around here now. I feel like no one's been themselves ever since we received this assignment. It's like extremely coincidental. -And yes, 'coincidental' is in my vocabulary- But I hate how I have no one to talk to and you're the only one that I _can_ talk to. Well, besides Nina but come on! Its FABINA we're talking about. And, ugh, I just don't what to do!" Amber rambles on and on for a good 5 minutes, with me thinking about everyone's attitude. "And I just don't understand ho-"

"STOP!"

Amber's eyes saddened.

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. But everyone has a reason for why they're acting the way they do. You can't trust anyone. It's like what a famous man said: 'Protect everyone, trust no one," I lectured.

"Which man?"

My eyebrows furrowed. I just made that saying up because I don't need another unmasking in front of someone I don't completely trust yet. "I don't know. I think it was the first man that conquered Everest. Or maybe the man who gave birth to a mongoose. I'm not completely sure..." I lied. Amber's eyebrow lifted for a milisecond because she knew I was quite a braniac. "Well, you can't trust anyone."

"You're right. I can't trust anyone," she mumbled, walking out of the kitchen. I sighed. I can't believe I nearly blew my cover. Well, at least the reason behind that isn't blown. It's just gonna stay a secret. All I know now, is that Amber Millington is on to me.

And Amber Millington doesn't stop ntil she gets to what she wants.

Patricia's POV:

I know. I've been nice to everyone lately. You think I want to? I hate having to keep a mask on. It's annoying! Hate it. And I have to be nice to Jerome? Ew. Well, everyone has a reason for things. Lately, I haven't been talking to Eddie. Is that bad? I know I kissed him and all but I feel bad for ignoring him. I don't know why I am. Maybe it's because of my newfound crush on J-

"Hey Trix," a familiar voice greets, interrupting my thoughts. I spun around. Great. Just who I wanted to see.

I smile immediately, my facade building up well. "Hey Jerome! So, I think we should go have dinner tomorrow tonight. You know for our project. So, fancy or casual?" I ask. I wasn't asking him out! No! Not while he's dating Mara anyways.

His eyes light up. "Fancy."

"Great! Fancy it is then!" I state, holding Jatricia in my arms. "Look, Jerome. Jatricia is so cute!" I say in a girly voice. He smiles at me. Man, I love that smile.

"Jerome, I've been looking for you," Mara says, interrupting our moment as she walks in from the kitchen. Internally, I roll my eyes at her. "So, we haven't had a date in a while. How 'bout tomorrow evening? It'll just be two of us." I look at Jerome pleadingly. We had a project to do. Why does Mara have to ruin everything? Stealing Mick from Amber, and since (in Amber's terms) 'Patrome' is like 'meant to be', she technically stole Jerome from me.

He smiled at me with reassurance. "Sorry, Mara. Maybe another time? I'm having dinner with Patricia tomorrow for our project. Mara looked like she was about to explode. Like...literally.

She takes a deep breath and replies, surprising me with the calm tone in her voice. "That's okay. I forgot, I have plans with Eddie anyways..." Mara then walks away, her hands enclosed in fists.

"Do you think Mara's ok?" Jerome asks me, his voice filling with worry.

I shake my head, chuckling a bit. "I think she's ok." Too bad that's not what Jerome wanted to hear.

Because that was definitely what _I _wanted to hear.

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Been busy with Operation Lover's special chapter! Also, I started writing my own personal original story. So, I've been busy with that as well. I've also been busy practicing my vocals because I'm performing in a city-wide festival. So...for not even _being_ a teen, I'm quite busy.**

**Well, that's pretty much it...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	9. It All Started With A Kiss(es)

**Hey guys! Happy birthday to whoever was born today! Happy March! And have a merry 2013!**

**Lol, so yeah... I got nothing to say today except...I'M OFFICIALLY GOING TO TAYLOR SWIFT'S CONCERT IN JUNE FOR MY BIRTHDAY! :) I am so happy! So...I seriously have nothing to say right now.**

**Oh...yeah! NOT AND NEVER GONNA BE A WILLOME SHIPPER! NO OFFENSE WILLOME SHIPPERS! I'm just saying that I...'despise' the writers of House of Anubis. In season 1: Patrome was like...perfect! In season 2: they like never even _talked._ In season 3: they decide to give us Willome cr*p! I swear, if you think about it: Jerome cheated on both of them and Patricia and Jerome are best friends (they're great-grandparents were even friends!) and Jerome would never lie or hurt her!**

**And now my rambling is over. On to the story! *THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER ONLY CONTAINING PATROME AND MEDDIE!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems copyrighted because I can't own property considering the fact that I am not even a teen yet...**

Jerome's POV:

Patricia and I were at *insert fancy restaurant name* Restaurant in William St. I regret declining the date with Mara considering the fact that we haven't been on a date since a few weeks ago. But honestly, Mara was quite demanding. Don't get me wrong, I love her! But I felt like that love was somewhat fading away. And maybe, though I'd never admit it, I was falling for someone else.

Patricia's red curls fell on her face as her pen glided acroos her notebook. "Hey Trish! Look at Jatricia, her eyes are bigger than usual," I observed.

She looked up, her hair getting out of her face. "Aww, he is so cute!" she smiled, before jotting down a couple more words. I bit into the Spotted Dick **(Attention all dirty-minded people: Spotted Dick is an actual British delicacy. Search it up) **that I ordered and took in the delicious pudding. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Patricia giggle. The Patricia Williamson that I know does not giggle.

"What's up Trix?" I asked out of curiousity.

She grinned, "You have a bit of pudding on your lip. Let me clean that up for you." Trixie then takes a napkin and wipes my lip.

"Is it gone?"

"There's still a bit more," she responds. But instead of wiping it again, she kisses me.

PATRICIA'S LIPS were on MY LIPS.

Eddie's POV:

I was off again thinking. But then again, Eddie Miller wouldn't be Eddie Miller if he wasn't biting into a hoagie. So as I pondered on this, I got off my bed and head straight for the kitchen. Grabbing the orange juice from the fridge, I heard a soft cry. I looked up and wondered. I looked through the opening in front of the sink. And, as unexpected as it was, I saw Mara Jaffray sobbing into her Math homework on the dining table.

I sat beside her and hugged her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and continued to cry on my brand new sweater. I would've yelled at her for ruining it but she really need support right now. "Jerome bailed on me and now he's on a date with Patricia!" she wailed.

My eyes widened. "Look, when I said that Patricia may like Jerome, I was kidding! I swear! I was full on lying!" I exclaimed, trying to comfort her. Keyword: trying. Because of course, it hadn't worked. She had just kept on weeping. _So much for moral support Eddie! _I scolded myself. "Look, Mara. You are a wonderful girl and you shouldn't be mad about Jerome bailing on you. It's his loss for not liking you becasue you are amazing."

Mara looked up at me with red, soggy eyes. "Really?"

"Of course, Mara. It's his loss if he doesn't like you. Trust me, you are beautiful," I replied truthfully. Then to prove it, I did the most unexpected thing I wouldv'e ever done.

I kissed her.

Mara pulled back in surprise. "Is it true?" I nodded in reply.

Because it was.

**Told you it was short! I'm sorry! I only have an hour with this today, and I'm planning to update all my stories! Besides Operation Lover since there's a special chapter coming up. And for those Operation Lover readers: the visit is going to be 3 parts. The first one is going to be short. Sorry guys!**

**Anyways, I've hinted Jara and Peddie. And I'm doing Patrome and Meddie now. I've done Fabina and Amfie already. So just saying: new couples comin' up and it's going to be unexpected!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	10. It All Started With A Few New Couples

**Hey guyz! Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA! If I did, it would have an epic crossover with Wolfblood! Though, Louisa would have to play two characters...**

Day 3, Breakfast

The day's breakfast was filled with silence, shall I add: an awkward, uncomfrotable one. Amber, Mara and Nina were in a deep conversation with Eddie, whilst Fabian and Alfie glanced jealously as the minute grew longer. Patricia and Jerome ignored each other; Patricia chatting with Fabian, and Jerome talked with Alfie about their next prank.

Trudy rushed in, and stopped abruptly and stared at the students. "Oh, what happened here? Used to be noisy, but now it's all whisper-y!" she remarked. The Anubis students shut their mouths immediately after. "Oh, don't let me stop you loves. I'm just gonna go in the kitchen now."

The students didn't talk again as Trudy wlaked in the kitchen. They were simply silent.

Until Patricia broke it. "Well, I better go to school now," she mumbled, steering past Jerome and ignoring eye contact.

"Patricia, we have to talk. On the way?" Jerome stood up. Patricia nodded, wishing in her head that they weren't gonna talk about the kiss.

She didn't know why she did it. Patricia had no feelings for Jerome whatsoever. _None. _They were best friends. _Were. _But they had no feelings for each other romantically. Patricia, though she would never admit, enjoyed the two-second kiss. After that, they went on with dinner, only speaking up to talk about the project. Jerome was speechless as to the evnt as well. Though he liked Patricia, he was somewhat shocked that she liked him as well.

"Ok, then. Amber, fancy walking with me?" Fabian asked. Everyone stared at him as if they were dreaming. "What?"

Amber shook away the thought of the possibility of Fabian liking her, though she may like him as well as some other boys. "Um, sure Fabian. Why not?" she replied, putting on her 'happy-face'.

Joy's hands enclosed into a fist. "Fabes, you said _we _could walk together today!" she complained.

"I don't remember that. We never talked since the project began Joy," Fabian pointed out, walking out the common room as Amber followed behind. Joy looked like she was about to explode. She stomped out, whining like a 5 year old.

"Okay...since everyone's buddying up, Nina?" Eddie asked.

Nina nodded shocked. "Um, sure Eddie," she replied, with slight confusion.

Mara fumed. Eddie _had _kissed her just last night after all. Alfie seemed to have noticed, because he walked over to Mara and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mara. You ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok Alfie. Wanna walk with me?" Mara asked calmly.

Alfie smiled. He wanted someone to go with since he and Amber broke up, and Jerome had decided to go with Patricia. "Why not? We haven't talked very much anyways." Mara smiled. Maybe Eddie was just a little something to get over Jerome (though they're still dating) and Alfie was the one she'd really end up with.

* * *

Project Stuff: (at least 5)

Fina - 2 observations (one before break up)

Jatricia - 2

Maddie - 1

Sparkle - 1

* * *

**Short, simple, yet gives you new couples! Neddie was suggested by a guest, Ryan; Malfie was honestly a random choose; Famber...I don't know, I didn't want Maddie to be on just yet; Patrome, obvious...**

**So...there will be more couples. Please tell me in the reviews if you want Jara to break up already!**

**So...that's about it! :)**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	11. It Al-THIS IS A FILLER THOUGH MUST-READ

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **HOA**.** If I did, KT and Willow are bff's and would sing "Ronnie (Big Mouths)" on the show.**

**Okay you guys, do not worry! The couples from last chapter are very temporary! Also, sorry for not updating yesterday! Was extremely busy but it's spring break next week so more frequent updates for the next two or three weeks! :) And I realized that the day sequence doesn't make sense so...**

**Project Stuff:**

**Day 1 - Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4**

**Day 2 - Chapter 5, 8 (6 and 7 were author's notes)**

**Day 3 - Chapter 9**

**Day 4 - Chapter 10**

**This chapter is also Day 4.**

Day 4, Lunch Break

Nina and Eddie walked in the lounge, fingers intertwined; Nina's left hand in Eddie's right. Fabian rolled his eyes jealously, as Amber mentally took note of the look on his face.

"So Eddie, don't you just love Valentine's Day?" Nina asks, as a goofy, lovesick grin grew on her face. _First she was all hot-tempered. Now she's all girly? _Amber thought. _That's a problem: being girly is my thing!_

Eddie chuckled. "Nah, I'm more of a...'the girl gives presents, not the guy' kind of dude," Eddie replied, sitting beside Nina on the loveseat, right across Fabian and Amber in the four-seater couch. Nina pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. Fabian rolled his eyes yet again; it seemed as if Nina turned into those ditzy blonde cheerleaders...no offense, Amber.

Patricia and Jerome stumbled in; the two looking as if Jatricia had vomitted repeatedly on both of them. "That was completely disgusting!" Patricia remarked, speaking to Jerome as they sat beside Amber and Fabian on the sofa.

"Tell me about it!" Jerome replied in disgust.

"What happened?" Amber asked in interest.

"You don't wanna know Ambs," Alfie replied, walking in the lounge with Mara who seemed happier. He sat down next to her on another couch, biting into his 4th hoagie of the day. Oh Eddie...why teach him about the delicacy? "I don't know what happened but by the looks of it, it's not good. So don't bother."

Amber frowned. "Tell me!" It was more of a demand than a suggestion.

Patricia sighed. "Well, Jerome wanted to talk to me about something in private so he dragged me to the janitor's closet. And when he turned the knob, we saw Mr. McDonald **(not the fast-food, the last name...excuse the pun) **and Mrs. Slavinski together. Her hair was messy."

Jerome input: "His hands were lower than the equator."

"Her hands were opening his suit."

"His were slipping her skirt off."

"And their lips were on the other's," Jerome and Patricia finished off. "And they didn't even notice the door opening!" Jerome continued.

Mara looked green. "I don't feel so good... Maybe it's the taquita I found inside the washroom or maybe it's that horrifying story you just told me," she stated, sounding like she had bulimia. Maybe she did. The world will never know. Maybe. Who knows? Anyways, back on topic. Mara made up yet another story to act all...Willow. She stood up, bent down as she held her stomach. "Ah!" she moaned.

"Are you pregnant Mara?" Fabian asked rudely. _Hmm... Fabian's getting way too rude. _Amber thought, taking note of her housemates' OOCness.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Mara exclaimed, dashing out of the lounge. Alfie ran after her, stuffing the rest of his hoagie in his mouth.

"Well then...Jerome, picnic tonight? We have to finish this project soon. I need good grades!" Patricia grinned gleefully. _Good grades? Since when did Patricia Williamson care about good grades? _Amber thought deeply. "So...? What are you gonna do, just sit there?"

Jerome nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sure. After school?" he asked. A smile played on Patricia's lips, agreeing with the tall blonde. Eddie stopped and stared. He loved Patricia. But the problem was that he had feelings for both Nina and Mara. And possibly even Amber when he thought about it. **(Should I put Addie in?) **Maybe Patricia was just a headstart...

Nina turned to Fabian, her hand still in Eddie's; though they aren't dating. "Patricia, Jerome, can Fabian and I join you two? We wanna catch up on the project. We've only recorded once. **(Sorry for the mix-up!) **So, can we?" Fabian looked startled. Nina hadn't even bothered to ask him if he wanted to go on the picnic.

Patricia replied, "Oh sure! We could double up! Or maybe triple up... Or quadruple up? Maybe we should have an Anubis House picnic!" Jerome nodded, falling in love with her more byt the second...if that was possible.

"No thanks Patricia. I don't think Mara is up for it tonight," Eddie replied. After he spoke, he immediately stared off into space again, letting his imagination take him. Take him anywhere. Anywhere but here.

Amber nodded. "And I don't think Alfie wants to even _continue _with the project," she stated.

Mara and Jerome; Amber and Alfie; Fabian and Nina; Patricia and Eddie. All nothing now. Just another 'used-to-be.'

* * *

Project Stuff:

Jatricia - 2

Fina - 1

Sparkle - 1

Maddie - 1

* * *

**Kind of a filler. Sorry! I was busy all week and didn't have time for a solid plan for this chapter. No worries: next chapter should be the Fabina and Patrome picnic! And maybe some Amfie and Meddie drama... Also, when should Jara break up? I was planning maybe next chapter or something...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	12. It All Started With A Night To Remember

**CONGRATS TO HOA FOR WINNING FAVE UK TV SHOW ON KCAS 2013! :) I'm so proud of the show and the actors/actresses! It's an awesome show and I just wanna say that they've come quite a long way. I'm so happy that they've made it this far. Also, no more schedules, just a heads-up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA because I haven't even heard of this show until mid-season 1 (I know right? Shame on me... :()**

Day 4, After School at the Park Where There's a Random Lake and They're on the Grassy Area

Jerome, Patricia, Fabian, and Nina were all sitting on a white picnic blanket, by the riverbank of the lake at the park. Fabian and Nina were as far from each other as they could go; considering the fact that they had recently broken up. Jerome and Patricia were next to each other as Patricia pet Patricia's fur. Nina grabbed a sandwich from the basket and took a small bite from it.

"Oh my, this is delicious. Jerome, you made this? First thing you've made that didn't fail," Nina remarked, biting into the sandwich again.

Jerome nodded. "Yes, I thought you'd hate it but-okay!" he answered with a smile. _Are they flirting? _Patricia thought angrily. She had liked Jerome since she had arrived at Anubis House when she was 9. It was only the two of them for a year; until Alfie arrived when they were both ten. Jerome had admitted he had liked Patricia as well, but it was rumored that he liked Amber when she arrived a year after Alfie came. Patricia's crush never really left; though she would admit she had liked Eddie as well.

Patricia put on a fake smile and grabbed a sandwich. She bit into it. "Oh my! This _is _delicious!" she commented in a full mouth.

Fabian laughed. "Seriously? Jerome making something deli-" Fabian was interrupted by Patricia stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. "Oh my holy deliciousness! It's like sandwiches made for the kings and queens!" he said in a full mouth with a big smile on his face.

Patricia giggled. "Told ya!" she teased, poking him in the stomach. Jerome faked a smile. It was just a rumor that he liked Amber when he was 11! Why didn't she see that? When he told Patricia he liked Mara, it was a scam to make her jealous! Pretending to like her was just an act! He couldn't believe it.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." she mumbled biting into her sandwich angrily.

* * *

At the House at the Same Time as the Picnic

Amber and Eddie were alone in Amber's room. They were learning more about Egyptian history because of the assignment given in Mythology class. Both of them were seated on Amber's bed, books spread out in front of them.

Eddie scribbled on his notebook. "The god of death is Anubi-"

"Can we take a break from all this studying? I need to talk to you," Amber asked.

Eddie nodded. "Sure. Whatd'ya wanna talk about?" he wondered.

Amber inched closer to him. "The project, it's got everyone fighting. For once, I'd like to see something happy happen, maybe it starts with...this..." Amber dragged off, kissing him right in the lips. Eddie was surprised at first but kissed back after a couple seconds. They both leaned back. "I'm sorry," Amber apologized, looking away.

"Don't be," Eddie smiled, his hand cupping her cheeks to make her look at him. "Don't be," he repeated, engulfing her in a hug.

"Where's Mara and Alfie?" Amber muttered.

"Downstairs," he mumbled back.

"I'm sorry again. I don't know what came over me," Amber apologized again. "I don't know what happened. I jus-" She was interrupted by Eddie's lips pressing against her.

* * *

At the Park

It was 6:37 at night and the group were in canoes. Because the students have never experienced park at night, they didn't know that such beautiful lanterns would fall from the sky so romantically. Much to Fabian and Nina's dismay, they had to be on the same canoe; and even worse, since the boat was quite small, they had to be right next to each other.

Patricia put her hand in the water, feeling small waves push back and forth against her now wet hand. "Oh my god, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" she commented, looking up at the lanterns.

Jerome looked up from his notes on observations from Jatricia. "Second most beautiful," he mumbled.

Patricia's head snapped back to Jerome in surprise. "Tell me one thing that's more beautiful than this," she challenged.

"You."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nina and Fabian sat in an uncomfortable silence. Nina doodled on her notebook, and Fabian pet Fina.

"Talk, _SQUAWK!, _too quiet, _SQUAWK!" _Fina squeaked.

"Shut _up _Fina!" Nina angrily yelled at the parrot.

Fabian chuckled. "You've been served by a bird!" he stated, laughing.

Nina retorted, "You are so weird!" Nina picked up an apple core that she had just finished and threw it at Fabian.

"HEY!" Fabian exclaimed. They both laughed. "Why did we break up?" he asked suddenly. This caught Nina off guard. Why _did _they break up? They were always making googly eyes at each other; loved each other; everything that a perfect couple is or was.

"Everyone has a reason for doing what they did Fabian. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe it wasn't right; maybe it just wasn't meant to be. But I still wanna be friends..." Nina dragged off.

Fabian smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

**Done! Ok, please review with couples! Please don't suggest these couples because it's either I've done them, or have a plan for them, or it's just plain weird: Peddie, Fabina, Patrome, Meddie, Malfie, Addie, Neddie, Jara, FabianxMara, and Jerina (Jerina will only be an awesome brother-sister relationship in the story).**

**Also, when should Jara break up? Mara already cheated on Jerome by kissing Eddie but...when?**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	13. It All St-I GOT NO TITLE: SORRY

**Been a while? Yup... SORRY! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. If I did, it would have an epic crossover with Wolfblood, Patrome would happen, Mara would treat Jerome nicer, Nina, Jason and Amber stayed, Jason didn't have a degenerative disease, and Jason dated Patricia or Amber for an episode or two. (hehe, I'm a proud Jason Wrinkler fan! If _you _aren't, then shame on you! (not meant literally))**

Day 5, Breakfast

Nina and Fabian were on better terms by now and had done 3 observations done for their project; Patricia and Jerome were getting along well, and had to make one final observation to complete their task; Mara and Eddie weren't working right and had only made two observations so far; and Amber and Alfie were _bound _to fail with just one. Joy, on the other hand, was still plotting against Nina and trying to steal both Fabian and Patricia back.

It was clustered and loud this fine morning's breakfast.

"So Fabian, tonight we should go observe and finish the project by tomorrow. Where do you feel like going tonight?" Nina asked, before stuffing a piece of her pancake in her mouth.

Fabian looked at her. "I don't know. Where do you feel like going?" he asked back. "You choose."

Nina shook her head. "No, you choose! I'm giving you a chance here Fabian!"

"Well you're the girl! The demanding one! You should choose!" Fabian retorted.

"You sexist piece of chiz!" Nina 'sweared' at Fabian, before storming out angrily. _That was the weirdest argument ever! _Amber thought. Jerome kissed Patricia on her neck, walking in the dining room after putting on his uniform. This caught everyone off guard.

"Woah! Trixie and you?" Alfie asked his mate.

Jerome nodded. "We're official!" he stated, kissing Patricia full on the lips this time.

Amber squealed. "Eep! I _have _to work on my Patrome scrapbook as fast as I can!" she announced, skipping her way out of the room happily.

Mara's eyes widened in surprise. "Congratulations! To both of you..." she said, unenthusiastically. She then ran out of the room, Eddie hot on her trail.

"Mara wait! Come back!" Eddie called.

...

"What was that about?" Alfie asked, his mouth yet again stuffed with pancakes.

"What's with your chipmunk face? You look like an idiot Alfie," Fabian remarked rudely.

Joy rolled her eyes ever so angrily. "Why don't you just shut your stupid little mouth Fabian, huh? Everyone _hated _nerdy 'Stutter Rutter', and now they hate you even more with your stupid little insults! Everyone hates you! So why don't you just your mouth and don't say anything, got that Rutter?" Joy exclaimed, frustrated. She ran out of the room, embarassed of her little outburst.

Fabian looked down in shame. Patricia touched Fabian's shoulder comfortingly. "Oh Fabian. She didn't mean that. We love you. We all do," she said assuringly.

Jerome nodded in agreement. "It's true. Why would anyone believe Joy? Why would _you _believe Joy?" he asked.

Alfie grinned, gulping down possibly his 6th pancake of the morning. "Yeah mate! Joy's just a rat," he added.

Patricia stood up and bent down to whisper in Fabian's ear. "Don't believe her. I think you're amazing." She stood up staright again. "I'll go talk to Joy. There must be something bringing her down. She does like you Fabian," Patricia announced and walked out of the room solemnly.

Day 5, Science Class

"You may take the entire Science period off to be able to record your animal's behavior. If done, you may chat amongst yourselves _quietly," _Mr. Rydell announced, slinking back into his chair and reading this month's edition of _Boring Teacher's Digest. _Eddie marched over to Patricia and sat down beside her.

"Why are you here?" Patricia asked, inching away from him.

Eddie inched closer. "Nothing. What's up with life yacker?" he asked cheekily.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be hanging with Mara or something?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nah," he replied coolly.

"Leave me alone please!" she asked as politely as she could; her facade had been going perfectly well...at least until Eddie called her 'yacker'. "I have a boyfriend you know..."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna leave you alone yacker..." _Yacker. _That name stung so hard. But clearly, he didn't get her side of the conversation.

"Jerome!" she yelled. Jerome, who had previously been conversing with Fabian, walked over to Patricia and Eddie. "Please make Eddie go away. He's really bugging me... I don't know why he's doing it but...he's Eddie!" Patricia asked innocently.

Jerome glared at Eddie, making him scram. "What was _he _doing?" he asked angrily.

"I was planning to just read a book or something, but then _he _came along and ruined my day!" Patricia explained. "Help me feel better?" she asked flirtasiously. Jerome kissed her lips. "I still don't feel good..." Patricia said between breaths. Jerome licked the seam of her lips and stuck his tounge inside her mouth. "Nearly there..." Jerome's hand found his way inside her shirt. "Really close..." His hand made it all the way to the clasp of her bra...

"NO KISSING IN MY CLASS! DETENTION!" Mr. Rydell yelled angrily. **(hehe...I wanted to add more to that kiss but then I remembered they were in a Science classroom so...)**

Day 5, Lunch

All of the Anubis students (besides Ms. _Joy_less), were sitting in the lounge; either doing homework, conversing, or just simply sitting there cooling their mind off. Eddie was one of those that was simply sitting there, deep in thought. First he had kissed Mara, then he flirted with Nina, kissed Amber, and flirted with Patricia. He didn't know when he was gonna stop with this stupid relationship cycle.

Patricia was one of those that was conversing; though she didn't even know what the subject was. She was just so bad in relationships, wasn't she? She flirts with Eddie, kisses Eddie, flirts with Jerome, dates Jerome, flirts with Fabian, then _nearly _flirts with Eddie again. In short: she was a _mess._

Alfie was one of those conversing, even though he was the only one talking. The others listening seemed to be interested in aliens though. Alfie was probably the only sane one at this point; even though he _is _the one who believed in aliens. He likes Amber, but after the infamous break up with her, he had started receiving small feelings for Mara.

Nina was listening to Alfie's alien stories, though she didn't understand. She would nod or mumble 'mhmm' at times just to let the boy think she's listening, even if she really wasn't. She wasn't okay. She was confused. 1: Flirt with Fabian. 2: Kiss Fabian. 3: Date Fabian. 4: Break up with Fabian. 5: Flirt with Fabian. 6: Flirt with Eddie. Okay...she was the only sane _girl. _Except liking two guys would actually dub her insane...

Jerome was sitting there, doing his homework. Well...not really. He _is _Jerome Clarke after all; but that's besides the point. He was thinking about his weird misery of a love life: Flirt with Patricia, Like Mara, Date Mara, Date Patricia-wait, WHAT? Yep...the infamous two-timing of the prankster, Jerome Clarke. Oh my god...that's why Mara ran out! Ugh...I hate you Jerome...though honestly, you're too cute to be hated!

Amber was one of those who was just sitting on a chair, staring off into space. She had a messed up love life: true. But it was the brand new pesonalities of her mates that got her thinking. What was going on? **(sorry Amber's is so short. But all that's her's is breaking up with Alfie and kissing Eddie)**

Fabian was doing his homework; yet mostly, he was thinking. He was thinking about his love life with Nina, Joy, and possibly Patricia. He had liked -let me change that- _loved _Nina. With all his heart. Sure, he had liked Joy a little while dating her but that's besides the point. Nina's love...was a _loved. _While Patrica, that's a different story. Why was she flirting with her?

And basically, the Anubis house was _terrible _at love life.

**One of the longest chapters I have ever written! Sorry it took a while to update! Also, this one was a bit of a filler. It was mostly the love life recap for every character, the announcement of Patrome, the I-haven't-dumped-Mara-yet thing, and Peddie flirting. So...it wasn't much of a filler as I had thought... Hmm...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	14. It All Started With Closer Bonds

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA and Harry Potter and the "hush little baby don't say a word" song**

Day 5, JuiceNet Cafe

Nina walked over to where Fabian was sitting, with her notebook and a pen. Fina was in her cage on the table. She walked over to the table and sat down. "Hey Fabian! How's Fina? She being annoying?" That was the thing between their OOCness. They fight, then they become ok again just like that.

Fabian looked up at her and smiled. "Fina's surprisingly not talking," he replied.

Nina sighed in relief. "That's good," she replied. "How are you and Amber? I haven't talked to Amber at all since you two walked to school together. What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, we're great. Amber's just probably still worked up about our fight this morning, the new couple, and Mara and Eddie's sudden closeness," Fabian responded, explaining possible reasons of why Amber could be acting this way, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings.

"Right, Patricia and Jerome!" Nina said.

"How are you and Eddie?" Fabian asked, trying to continue the conversation.

Nina's eyes widened. "We're just really close! Eddie told me he kissed Mara and Amber. It's quite wierd if you asked me," she replied with assurance.

Fabian chuckled. "Both Mara and Amber huh? Hilarious!" Nina didn't respond. She was too happy knowing that Fabian and her were still on amazing terms. Fabian felt the same way.

* * *

Day 5, Mara and Patricia's room

Boredly, Mara sat on her bed. She was still thinking about Eddie's kiss. _Second _kiss. This morning, when she was upset about Patricia and Jerome, she ran out, Eddie hot on her trail. Eddie had comforted her and kissed her passionately after that. Mara was ecstastic. The door swung open, revealing Alfie in a purple shirt with an alien on the front. In his right hand, he was holding the same shirt, in the color yellow. Mara sat up and looked at the boy. "Alfie, what are you doing?" she asked innocently.

"I'm hosting a protest about aliens tomorrow morning in front of the school. Will you join Mara?" Alfie asked.

"What are you protesting about?" she asked, chuckling slightly. "Protesting about aliens is totally useless! Protesting about the existence of _unicorns _is extremely helpful!" Mara continued, continuing with her facade. "So if we're protesting about anything, it should be about unicorns!"

Alfie rolled his eyes. "But aliens are more scientific! Plus, I made the shirts already!" he complained.

Mara breathed slowly. "We'll come up with a compromise. The science fair is coming up quite quickly. If we work together, maybe we could research on the existence of _both _aliens and unicorns," she said.

"You're willing to work with me...on science? My weakness?" Alfie asked.

"I'm ok?" Mara said.

Alfie grinned happily. "Sure. That's perfect."

* * *

Day 5, Living Room

Lonely, Amber dined on the creme brulee that Patricia had just baked on the table. She had to admit, for a girl who used to be quite nasty, the food she made was quite tasty! Hey, that rhymed. Anyways, Jerome strolled in the room reading _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _for about the 4th time in his life. He was so engrossed in the book that he bumped into Amber, who fell face-first into her bowl of delicious pasta.

Jerome looked like a deer in headlights. Amber lifted her head from the bowl, then Jerome put his cupped hand over Amber's mouth as she started to squeal. "Calm down Amber! Shh!" _What'll make you shut up? _Jerome thought. Then, he sang. "_Hush little Amber, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a dress...or a bird. If that bird...pulls out...your hair, Jerome's gonna buy you...new heels to wear..._" he finished off.

Jerome let go of Amber's mouth to find out that she had stopped screaming. Then, she turned around and looked at him. "I have way too many heels, buy me a dress if that bird does pull out my hair, 'kay?" she said, running off to clean herself up. Oh Amber...

**Ta-da! I'm done! And HOA might be done by tonight's episode as well... :( But we should be happy, since the actors/actresses will start with different projects. There were some Jamber, Malfie, and Fabina in there. I couldn't do Peddie since Patricia hates Eddie, and Eddie has moved on.**

**Please keep suggesting couples to do! Please don't do these couples though since they've been done or have a plan in future chapters: Fabina, Patrome, Meddie, Amfie, Jamber, Peddie, Jara, Famber, Addie, Malfie, Jerina, and Neddie!**

**PS: I'm too lazy to add it in, but during lunch that same day as this chapter, Jara broke up. Also, I wont be updating next week! I'm too busy with my city-wide festival performances, science fair, _and _Spring concert. So busy...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	15. It All Started With New and Closer Bonds

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**There's gonna be some Fara (is that what their called?), Neddie, and Palfie (mostly friendship) in this chappie. :) Also, Jerome is gonna be sort of MIA this chapter. Keep suggesting couples guys! Please don't suggest these couples: Fabina, Patrome, Meddie, Amfie, Jamber, Peddie, Jara, Addie, Malfie, Fara, Palfie, and Neddie!**

Day 6, Main Hallway at Anubis House

Mara had just returned from working with Eddie for their Science project. Everyone knew that only Team Jatricia wouldn't fail the project. Maddie snuggled up to her in her arms, and Mara held her softly in return.

"Aww, I love Siamese cats!" Mara muttered to herself, petting the animal at the top of his head. She continued walking, and walking, and falling, and walking, and wal- Yup, she fell. Mara had bumped into Fabian. "I'm sorry Fabian! I didn't really see you there."

Fabian chuckled and shook his head. "Don't sweat it," he replied coolly, reaching out his hand. Mara grasped his hand and immediately felt butterflies in her stomach. With the help of Fabian, she was able to get back on her feet. Then, she came to a realization.

"Oh no! Where's Maddie?" Mara exclaimed, frantically.

"He's probably just around here somewhere," Fabian commented.

"SHE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE? MADDIE IS A _SHE_!" Mara yelled. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Again. Really," she apologized. Fabian chuckled. "Please help me find Maddie! I have to do _2 _more observations, and tomorrow is the due date! How many more observations do you need Fabian?" she asked, in a roll of a ramble.

Fabian counted in his head. "Two as well I thin. Look, I'll find Maddie down here, you go upstairs. I heard Siamese cats can climb stairs?" he lied.

Mara looked at him with curiousity. "They can?" Fabian laughed in his head, Mara truly believed it

"Yes, of course they can! You didn't know? Now, go upstairs and look for Maddie there," Fabian instructed. Once Mara had gone upstairs, Fabian started laughing his head off. Why was Fabian acting like such a jerk to everyone? And why had Mara turned, well, dumb? I thought the situation over and decided.

Mara, the brains of Anubis, was a very _very _gullible person indeed...

* * *

Day 6, Common Room at Anubis House

Eddie was yet again dozing off into space, as he sat thoughtfully at one of the velvet couches in the common room. This time, Nina noticed. This occured as she was pouring water into a clear glass at the dining table. Nina stopped and stared oddly at the American blond. She skipped towards him and punched him in the arm. Let me tell you that it was no friendly punch. It was more of a...'I'm an MMA fighter, so I punch hard' kind of punch. Ooh...that must hurt...

"Ow! Nina!" Eddie yelped. Nina laughed at the boy's reactions. "What was that for?"

"I don't know, just wanted to bug someone I guess," Nina replied, plopping down beside him. "Whattup? You seem like you doze off a lot lately. You ok, my American buddy?" she asked the American blond.

Eddie rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. "Don't you ever call me your 'American buddy' ever again. Got that little miss queen of priss?" he asked rudely. But Nina didn't seem to take the hint.

"Well, this little miss queen of priss wants to flirt with her American buddy. Maybe even a kiss if possible?" Nina seductively asked. "Trust me, we're both stressed. We both need it. _Want _it..." she continued. Nina obviously had no idea what she was doing! What ever happened to Fabina forever?

Eddie turned to Nina, flabbergasted about her suggestion. Nina was the first person he had liked coming here...then Patricia well after...then Mara...then Amber...then Nina again. Maybe a kiss could help him sort things out. He leaned forward, Nina doing the same. Their lips touched in an instant, but there was absolutely no spark.

Eddie broke the kiss. "I'm sorry." Then he got up and left, leaving Nina feeling heartbroken and disrespected.

Fabian was watching.

* * *

Day 6, Patricia's Room at Anubis House

Patricia was bored, and her boyfriend, the infamous prankster known as Jerome Clarke, was currently MIA. She sat lazily on her bed, back against the wall. Her ears were covered with big, red headphones blasting the tune of something about Ill Kittens or whatever. Patricia's head bobbed and shook to the beat of the bass drums in the monstrous song.

The door opened, revealing Alfie clad in a pruple robe. He slammed the door close.

Patricia pulled off her headphones. "Why are you here?" she asked him, surprisingly in a calm tone. What the heck? Patricia Williamson does not, I repeat-does NOT, talk politely to anyone.

"Mara and I are researching about proof that aliens and unicorns exist. I need your help," Alfie explained.

"First things first...what are you wearing?" Patricia asked him. "I don't want to be rude! I'm just curious..." Did she just say she didn't want to be rude to anyone?

Alfie looked down at his robe. "Oh, this? This is a ceremonial Peace-With-Aliens robe," he showed off, a proud smirk plastered across his face. Patricia nodded, seeming as if she was in fact interested in the topic. "So, I want you to wear this green robe for the science fair," Alfie asked. "Please do it? Mara can't because she's talking about the presentation. And we're acting it out."

"What about the unicorn research part?" Patricia asked.

"Mara's working on that part," he answered. The door opened, and Mara burst in with a worried look on her face. "What's up Mara? Is there anything we could help you with?" Alfie asked the girl.

Mara turned to him and asked, "Have any of you seen Maddie?" The duo shook their heads, and Mara sighed and went on looking for her missing Siamese cat.

Alfie looked at Patricia and questioned her, "So, are you gonna do it?" Patricia looked up from her magazine and sighed.

"I'm busy. But I'll do it, ok?" Patricia answered him.

"YES!"

Oh no... Why are new couples forming everywhere randomly? Well then... I'm Amber Ashley Genevieve Gigi Millington-Squalor, and I may be dumb. But I will find out why everyone's acting wierd and I will bring the couples back to justice!

* * *

**Yes, this chapter was all in Amber's POV. Most chapters will be like that now and then. Sorry for updating late!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	16. Yet Another IMPORTANT AN

**Hey darlings! It's me, _She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne_! This is a short A/N (I have to stop with these, you all hate me now!) about how frequent I will be updating until...July 1st? Sorry guys! I have PATs and such this time of the year. I have all these important tests, field trips, and contests that I'll be participating in and doing and focusing on. Sorry again.**

**I'll still be updating! But less frequently. Again, I'm sorry. The following stories will also be put in hiatus:**

**1. Ten Things I Hate About You**

**And 2. Nothing else!**

**Sorry for fans of _Ten Things I Hate About You_. I have a few reasons: kinda lost inspiration, need ideas (PM me if you have ideas), and it was (I think) the worst story I've written. I'm sorry guys, but I'm a person. And I criticise myself. If I don't have ideas, or you guys don't send me any, I will put the story up for adoption.**

**Sorry again!**

**Like I had mentioned previously, I won't be updating my stories that aren't on hiatus a lot. Sorry, yet again. It's just that I'm really busy, I have haters, and I'm comforting _two _people who have haters through PMing. You should see how long each message is.**

**-M (Sibuna!)**

**P.S.: I feel wierd about breaking FanFiction rules. I wanted to do a quick drabble, but I have to get off the computer in a short while and I still have to do my homework. Goodbye darlings!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...For now**


	17. It All Started With A New Project

**Hey darlings! Thanks so much for all of the people who have this story and me on alert, this story and me on your favorites, and to those who reviewed! You guys are such sweeties! If possible, can we get this story to 50 reviews by the 25th chapter? ****Speaking of chapters, this'll be a long story. 30-40 chapters maybe. But you know how short the chapters are, right? So...That'll be around 50 chapters then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA..._insert more legal stuff here _(lol, anybody here watch Smosh?) (but honestly though, I don't own anything)**

Day 7, Science Class

"Okay everyone. The bell has rung, take your seats, take your seats people! I only have an hour with you, and we still haven't talked about the Science fair! Keep on moving!" Mr. Rydell instructed, pacing around in the front of the classroom. I sat boredly in my desk; a desk away from the front. I glanced at Nina who sat beside me like usual. She looked the same; but she wasn't eager for class like she normally was.

I inched closer to her and whispered, "What's up Nins?"

Nina, looking as annoyed as ever, turned to me and scoffed. "None of your business, blondie." What was that supposed to mean? I mean, I get it. I'm blonde. But what did that nickname mean?

"Okay, class. Pass your observations to the front of the class; I'll make a quick scan and tell you all who fails and doesn't," Mr. Rydell announced, snapping me out of my thoughts. Wow. Typical high school teacher much? Half of the class stood up and passed a notebook over to Mr. Rydell, who sat lazily on his desk at the front. Among those students were an overly-excited-looking Patricia, a blank-expressioned Nina, a stuffed-mouth Alfie, and a smiling Mara. As soon as Mr. Rydell scanned the notebooks, he looked at us with a grim expression.

Nina leaned in closer to me. "Looks like we all failed," she chuckled. I giggled nervously; I didn't wanna fail. I think I did a pretty good job with Sparkle anyway.

Mr. Rydell glared at us with a stern look on his face. "Brad and Nina, Max and Lauren, Jerome and Patricia, Jai and Ariana: you didn't fail! Extra points to Max and Laure-"

"IT'S LULU!" a brunette exclaimed from the back.

"Yes of course, Ms. Antariksa." Mr. Rydell rolled his eyes at the student. "As I was saying, extra points goes to Max and Lauren for recording observations everyday of the week. A stellar score for both of you." Lulu and a cute guy with dark hair, possibly Max, high fived in the back of the class. "As for the rest of you, you all fail. I am very disappointed; those who fail are more than half the class!" Mr. Rydell scoffed. I pouted; I really thought I would get a good grade. "Amber and Alfie, Elanor and Louis, and Tasie and Burkley: you recorded 4 times. An acceptable score, therefore you have not failed."

"YES!" I exclaimed. For some reason, I was glad I didn't fail.

"Hush, Ms. Millington! Now, to be able to get a fairly an acceptable average on your final grade, you will have to get a score of over 80 percent on your science fair projects. You may work in partners. Now, choose your partners and decide on your projects. Your partner has to be in your house. Commence!"

I turned excitedly to Alfie, just to see him already conversing with Mara. Aww...I really wanted to get things right with Alfie by working with him. But obviously, that can't be the case. I looked over at Nina, who was chatting with Fabian. Who am I gonna work with now?! Jerome and Patricia, Fabian and Nina, Mara and Alfie (WHAT!?)...that means...I have to work with Eddie!

Just then, Eddie walked up to me nonchalantly.

"So, what do you wanna do for our project?" he asked me.

"Umm...I don't know. Why don't you choose?"

"Nah," Eddie replied blankly, staring off into space like he usually does nowadays. Hmm...this 'out of character' thing is seriously creeping me out! The fact that I'm the only that notices is even creepier...

"Umm...by all means Eddie, _choose_," I forced him. "It's either that, or...I'll choose for us to do our project on...the history of fashion. And since the subject in no way involves Science, you'll fail Science and you'll be diapproved by your dad."

Surprisingly, Eddie nodded. "Sure. Let's do that." I rolled my eyes at his confusion, and snapped my fingers in front of his face. It always worked. I'm Amber Millington; everything about me is perfect. Even my snaps. But guess what?

It didn't work.

**I seriously should just call this story 'Science Class'. Tell me in the reviews if I should!**

**xoxo -M :)**


	18. It All Started With An Update

** Pls. suggest couples guys! I don't know all of the couples! And if you want Jason, I'll bring him into the story if you guys want! Pls. try not to suggest these couples: Fabina, Patrome, Meddie, Amfie, Jamber, Peddie, Jara, Addie, Malfie, Fara, Palfie, Neddie, Fabtricia and Jerina.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA...**

Anubis House, Common Room

Everyone sat, settled in the Anubis House common room. There were hushed whispers between Sibuna, as they talked about the latest tunnel they've uncovered under the Anubis House. **(Like I said, the story takes place mid-season 2! And sorry guys, I wasn't really able to watch much of the season so I'm not sure if the details and such are right) **"You know, maybe there's a secret code on the walls or something," Fabian suggested, looking at the map of the underground.

"No, we could've found that already. It's been 2 weeks since we last uncovered this tunnel and we still haven't got anything," Patricia disagreed.

Alfie snatched the map away and inspected it. Every corner, every room, every little inch of the papyrus. "What's this?" Alfie asked he others, pointing at a mark on the right-hand corner of the paper.

Nina looked at it and shook her head, "Pencil mark. Probably from Fabian and I."

"Well, there has to be something. I'm bored," Amber stated.

"Well, it's either this, or homework Amber," Patricia pointed out to the dimwitted blonde. Amber pouted, slouched (something she normally never did) and leaned forward. "Remember what it said on Frobisher's study? Remember the book? There was something about some Osarien or something like that; I don't remember," Patricia mentioned.

"The Osirian? He's supposed to be the Paragon's protector right?" Fabian asked for reassurance.

Nina nodded. "But what does he do?"

"Well, why don't you two find out and Patricia, Amber, and I wait here. Sound good?" Alfie asked plotfully.

"You know what, that's enough clue-finding for the day. Fabian and I will go down there tonight to see if we missed anything. Sibuna?" Nina said.

"Sibuna."

The group departed; Fabian going to Patricia, Nina going to Jerome, and Amber talking to Alfie. Patricia was quite flabbergasted when she saw Fabian plopping himself down beside her, and resting his arm on her shoulder. Patricia frowned, and pushed Fabian's arm away. "Umm...Fabian? One rule: Don't touch me," Patricia instructed, looking him right in the eyes.

Fabian smirked and leaned closer. "Your eyes...they're beautiful..."

Patricia rolled her eyes and broke away. "And your eyes look like poo, so would you please leave me alone?"

"Not likely," Fabian replied, as he inched closer to her, sandwiching the girl between the armrest of the couch and himself. "So...wanna head to my room?

"Not likely," Patricia mimicked, walking away. "No offense..." Fabian smirked, as he saw Patricia trun around and smirk back at him.

A smirk of victory.

* * *

Jerome was fixing his scarf at his handheld mirror next to the dining table, when Nina approached him cautiously from behind. "Boo!" she exclaimed, making Jerome scream of terror, dropping his mirror.

"Nina! My mirror!" Jerome exclaimed. "Now, I have to clean it up! You're helping me."

"I don't want to," Nina responded, sitting on the edge of the dining table and dangling her legs back and forth. She was wearing short shorts, and as Jerome picked up his, surprisingly, unbroken mirror, he stared at her 'luscious' legs. "Like what you see Clarke? Because you may wander with your eyes, not your hands**(I went to the Aviation Museum today for a field trip and the guide said 'Look with your eyes, not your hands'. So I quote that man)**."

"I don't enjoy the view. It's full of fat," Jerome winked, smirking victoriously as he walked away with his Clarke pride.

Nina grinned evilly. New 'her' was not gonna give up a fight. "I know why you're acting different."

Jerome stopped. He thought that _not a single soul _knew. As soon as he recovered from the worry, he turned back to Nina, walked closely to her, and whispered. "Back at you, Martin."

* * *

**Short, but updated. That's kinda how I roll... Sorry again! Busy me!**

**xoxo -M :)**


	19. It All Started With A Fear

** Please**** suggest couples guys! Please try not to suggest these couples: Fabina, Patrome, Meddie, Amfie, Jamber, Peddie, Jara, Addie, Malfie, Fara, Palfie, Neddie, Fabtricia, Jerina, Famber and Nilfie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA...**

* * *

"Alfie, I need you to find someone who would be perfect for the existence of unicorns. Patricia will be doing that ceremony with you, correct?" Mara asked. Alfie nodded his head vigorously in response, biting into a hoagie. "Since I'll be making the board and setting it up, I will be very busy. So please go find someone who can help me with contacting unicorns?"

"No problemo senorita!" Alfie replied his mouth incredibly full. He then marches around the house, spotting Nina crunching on popcorn on a couch in the living room. "Hey Nina, would you like to help Mara with her 'contacting the unicorns' ceremony for the Science project?" Alfie asked the girl, taking another bite of delicious hoagie.

Nina frowned in response. "I'm not in the mood," she replies rudely.

Alfie plops himself down beside the American. "Why not?" he whines childishly.

Nina groans. "I'm just not," she shrugs nonchalantly.

"But why?" Alfie whines again, as he takes in another bite of the sandwich.

"Just leave me alone!" Nina moans, hugging her bowl of popcorn closer to her body protectvely.

Alfie sighs. "Come on Nina! You don't wanna fail Science! You'll be out of the school!" he states, wanting to hit a nerve.

"If that means getting away from you, I'll fail all I want," Nina states, trying to hide a clever smirk.

* * *

Amber Millington skipped around the house, looking for more suspicious behavior. The other day, she had seen Nina and Jerome mingling about suspiciousness in character, but that was all she got. Unfortunately for her, Patricia and Jerome were out on a date, Mara had some nerd club meeting to attend to, Joy was being her usual snobby self, and Eddie was just simply MIA. "Fabian, where's Nina?" Amber aksed the boy, as she stepped into his room. She had watched the entire conversation between Nina and Alfie, and was currently wondering what Fabian's reactions might be.

Fabian shrugged, snapping his book close and jumping up to Amber. "I think I saw her in the lounge, maybe."

Amber grinned. "Let's go see!" She eagerly looped her arm around Fabian's arm, as they both walked to the lounge. That's where they found Alfie and Nina being a bit _too _'friendly' with each other. "Oh. My. Gosh."

That made them stop. "Fabian! Amber! What are you two doing here?" Nina chuckled nervously.

"We kind of live here too Nina," Fabian sneered, simply walking away. Amber was worried. She ran out and followed him into the entrance hall.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked in pity.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Fabian growled.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Fabian. I know it upsets you. It upsets me, _greatly, _when I find Alfie with someone else. I know you're only acting all rude to protect yourself. You're not ready to let yourself down. You don't wanna let anyone in and trust them because it's too hard. I feel the same way Fabian. The onyl reason you're acting different is because you're afrai-"

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING AMBER!" Fabian yells madly. "I am not afraid of spiders, snakes, lions-"

"Love?"

...

...

...

Fabian kept quiet.

Amber said, "I'm afraid of love too."

* * *

**Ooh... So the is chapter was a bit intense for this story. Just so you know what they're doing for the Science fair:**

**Fabina - psychology and how people act**

**Patrome - science of love (quite ironic)**

**Malfie - UNICORNZ N' ZOMBEEEZ! (I know it's misspelt)**

**Addie - fashion history (it was Amber's decision, so they'll basically fail)**

**Bye now!**

**xoxo -M :)**


	20. It All Started With A Tape

** Please**** suggest couples guys! Please try not to suggest these couples: Fabina, Patrome, Meddie, Amfie, Jamber, Peddie, Jara, Addie, Malfie, Fara, Palfie, Neddie, Fabtricia, Jerina, Famber and Nilfie. ****Last chapter, I said that Malfie's project is on unicorns and zombies. Sorry, it's on unicorns and aliens. Sorry zombies! Also, this chapter is..not a chapter. Yes it is. Sorta. Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Hi. My name is Amber Millington. Live and in stereo. No, I will not commit suicide and talk about my 13 reasons why like Hannah Baker did. Just quoting her. Joy loves the book. Anyways, love is all messed up around here where I live. Anubis House. It's a mystery that I haven't dated everyone in my house yet.

First, lemme tell you about my love life, before I move on to everybody else's.

My first boyfriend was a guy named Mick Campbell. He was first crush and first kiss as well. He started dating this girl, Mara Jaffray though. But she'll come on later. (Omg, I'm quoting Hannah Baker...again!) I moved on and started dating a guy named just as Mick left for Australia. I still love Alfie, but we broke up due to some issues. I kissed Eddie Miller, had a moment with Jerome Clarke and had a few moments with my best friend's ex-boyfriend, Fabian Rutter. Who I like now? I have no idea.

Mara Jaffray.

I told you she'd come on.

Her first was with Mick, but since Mick left for Australia, she started dating Jerome. Of course, they broke up a while after that. She had kissed Eddie (so I'd heard) twice, had a moment Fabian, and is getting pretty close with Alfie. That's some craziness right there! First, she steals Mick from me, then steals Jerome from Patricia (even if they weren't dating yet), she steals Eddie from Patricia (again?), and then steals Alfie from me! She might've had a moment with Fabian, but you know, they don't seem...compatible.

Alfie Lewis.

Who knew I'd put my second boyfriend on next? Anyone? Oh, just me.

His first was me, of course, I _am _Amber Millington. Let's say I was a -I don't know- _phase _in his love life. Obviously we didn't exactly work out quite well. He had moments with Nina and Patricia. But of course, now that Mara is his Science fair partner, there's obviously something going on. Absolutely nothing can go wrong about girls and guys being too close in a friendship. It just doesn't happen, you know?

Up next, we have the most wonderful Eddie Miller.

Lie.

The pair of lips that I have kissed once before belonged to him. No sparks were detected, but our lips did move in a very schyncronized motion. (Yes, 'schyncronized' is in my vocabulary. I'm not dumb) So I enjoyed it, a little. It was still uncalled for. He actually started off having a close friendship with Patricia though. I think he kissed Mara twice, had a tiny unnoticed affair with Patricia, and gotten close with Nina. I don't know. He's my Science fair partner. He doesn't help.

I have a meesage for you, Joy Mercer.

The message? You're up.

Joy. She's not one to live up to the meaning of her name, that's for sure. Her first crush was Fabian, who did not return any feelings whatsoever to her. I heard she stole a kiss from him a few months ago. Well obviously Fabian's still compatible with Nina. I think Joy likes Eddie; I'm not sure of myself. She hasn't been involved with this. But she has been acting like a total ignorant whiney prat.

Jerome Clarke, troublemaker and heartbreaker.

Quite a wonderful title don't you think?

It's not my fault. First, he flirts with Patricia but likes Mara. Then, dates Mara, and ditches Patricia. After that, he has a moment with me and a moment with Nina. After that, he dates Patricia even if he's still dating Mara! Of course, he broke up with her, which after that he got slapped by the Beauty and the Brains of Anubis House. I'm still the most beautiful though... But how dare Jerome do that?

Patricia Williamson.

A favorite.

She thinks she's been able to hide her feelings from Jerome for so long. She's wrong. When Eddie came along, I'm sure that crush hasn't left, though a new one might've developed as well. They've shared a kiss, I heard. After that, she starts dating Jerome. What a sweetheart. Right? Wrong? She's had moments with both Alfie and Fabian, even _after _she starts dating Jerome! Innocence is not a word in her description; that's for sure.

What about Fabian Rutter?

Always so innocent and kind.

He's been dating Nina for a while now. They broke up last week or whatever. I don't keep count. I loved their relationship. A lot. Too bad they didn't even stand a chance together. Fabian had a moment or two with the other girls, including me. But as far as I know, he's the most innocent and sinless out of all of us Anubis residents. Quite a tragedy.

And last, but certainly not the least, we have Nina Martin.

The fun-loving American girl.

Nina. Darling. BFF. You ditched me. I loved you and Fabian, but long after that, we weren't even talking to each other anymore. What happened? How should I know? What did I do? Same answer. Nina, you've had a moment with the other guys. You never used to be miss...forget it. I don't swear too much. But really though, you ditched me for boys darling. What happened to my BAF? Huh?

Yes. all of us in Anubis House have had moments with each other. It's not just that, they're acting so different too!

Well, it's the truth. Oh, and the Science fair is in three days. I can't wait." Amber pressed the stop button on her tape recorder. She put the recorder inside her purse. Thank God that everyone else was sulking in the common room and not up here listening to the blonde babble on and on insulting their stupidity. Because of that tape, she realized how messed up life really was.

Stupidity is a word in their description.

* * *

**Science Fair stuff:**

**Fabina - psychology and how people act**

**Patrome - science of love (quite ironic)**

**Malfie - UNICORNZ N' ALIENZZ!**

**Addie - fashion history**

**xoxo -M :)**


	21. It All Started With Essays

**Hey guyzz! Sorry for the late update!**

**Ok, I promised a long story, but I'm losing inspiration for this story. And in around five chapters (give or take a few), I will sadly end this story. It's been awesome guys. I'm still hoping for at least 50 reviews by the end of the story, because this is my story with the most views/reviews and it got more people's attention than my other stories. Please review! Not addicted or a hog about it, but it would be a dream come true.**

**Also, be warned! This chapter is quiet a downer, and very much like a filler, but I need to add this chapter in for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own a jar of nutella though. :)**

* * *

Patricia's POV:

_Eddie. __Fabian. __Alfie. __Me. __Crazy. __Love. __Messed-up. __Delusional. Unloved. Mismatched. Gothic. Uncontrolled. Miserable. Sibuna. Mysterious. Dangerous. Disdaint. Unclear. Misty. Deliberate. Hopeless. Cranky. Sad. Charismatic. _I angrily scribbled down more words to describe my messed-up life. Some of these words are even alien to me. I was just mad. I wrote nonsense now.

That was me.

Why?

Because Mr. Sweet asked those who were done with their Science Fair project to do so; either with just words or with short sentences. All of Anubis House was done. I wonder what they're writing down in theirs...

* * *

Jerome's POV:

_Patricia. Lies. Family. Secrets. Alfie. Friendship. Unloved. Terrible. Hopeless. Liars. Pranks. Mara. Jokes. Hiding. Quiet. Hush. Miserable. Clouded. Mystified. Terrify. Dark. Truth-less. No-one. Nothing. Storms. Thunder. Darkness. Treason. _Were these the words I would really use to describe my life? Yes. Of course they were. My life is full of lies, secrets, and all I want to do is to bring these to the light.

Do I make things worse? For everyone? Was I missing something?

What's the point? No one will notice who I am anyways. Besides Patricia...

And Mara.

* * *

Nina's POV:

_I play pretend. I'm not who they think. They think I'm special. That I'm somebody. But that somebody, is someone I'm not. I'm an open book to others. Pretending is my game. They can't read me. I'm hidden behind closed doors. Unreadable._

_An enigma._

_I'm acting different, miserable, for a reason. But they can't break me. None of them can._

_Besides Fabian Brad Rutter._

* * *

Fabian's POV:

_My life is a lie. Everything is a lie. Lies. Secrets. Brought to light what I wish, but never have been. _I slowly started to write my solemn words onto the paper. A tear drops onto the page as I find myself writing about my mistreatment and devastating life. I turn the others from Anubis, who seem to cry in devastation as well as Nina Martin; the happiest of all happy.

_Life is a lie._

* * *

Amber's POV:

_People think I have the most perfect life ever. But no. I'm dumb, weak, stupid. No one cares. I'm useless. I'm not happy. Not cared about. _I'm not sure about spelling. I'm not sure about anything. People expect me to write some crap about pink, fashion, and being rich. They expect me to be terrible at school. Please, maybe I'm bad at other subjects, but writing is my escape.

Next to shopping, of course.

_My life is crap. The picture is colorless; blank and white. Never to be colored again._

* * *

Alfie's POV:

_Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber._

I wrote her name again and again on the paper. I love her. She is the description.

Amber Millington is my lover, and life.

* * *

Mara's POV:

I was the smartest girl at Frobisher. Why am I having a block? All I have to do is write about my life. That's it. My life is a block itself. I'm not helping anyone. I'm making it worse for them.

_Hi. My name is Mara Anastasia Jaffray, and my life is a twister of a romantic tragedy and a drama. I've never really been much of a person who has a personality around here. It's hard to write about my life. Hard to write about me. I feel like, I don't even know myself. That someone else knows me better than I know myself because I'm...stupid._

_My name is Mara Anastasia 'Stupid' Jaffray, and I have no idea who I am._

* * *

Eddie's POV:

_I'm surprised my parents never disowned me. I keep pretending to be someone I'm not. I don't even know who I am anymore... _I wrote the sentences slowly and began to realize how stupid this is. If no one else is going to do anything about whatever is going on, I'm going to do something. I have to stop this. We're all being so infantile!

* * *

Joy's POV:

_Nothing. _That's it. That's exactly how I would LOVE to describe my life. No one cares about me! No one WANTS to. Have I been acting like a total idiot? All this time, all I wanted was for someone to accept me and I get nothing. Yes, maybe I did act stupid. But it's not like I actually wanted to! As far as anyone knows, I am nothing but a bystander.

A stranger.

* * *

**Much more dramatic than I expected... Sorry if these are getting more dramatic and such but I have to add these in just because I have to draw this story to an upsetting close.**

**xoxo -M :)**


End file.
